Assassin Angel in Love
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Supernatural Imagine Drabble #37! Gadreel X OC. "Imagine Metatron giving Gadreel the order to kill you but he refuses because he's in love with you." R & R!


Gadreel sat in Metatron's office. He'd been summoned by the scribe for his next kill order.

"Hello, Gadreel!" the short, scruffy angel greeted as he entered the office. Gadreel nodded in acknowledgement.

"I take it you called me here so quickly because this next order is important," he said, getting to the point. Metatron clicked his tongue.

"I always forget that you aren't one for pleasantries. Yes, this one is an important one. Have you seen the woman who hunts with the Winchesters?" Gadreel felt his heart speed up. He knew Haven. When he'd been healing Sam Winchester, she'd been on a long solo hunt but he knew her from Sam's memories and the little bit that she was around before he was expelled by Sam and Dean. Angels weren't supposed to fall in love, but Gadreel had fallen head over heels for Haven. Her soul had drawn him in completely. Because of this, he didn't like where Metatron was going.

"I know the woman," he replied. Metatron grinned.

"I need her to die," the scribe said simply. "The prophet's death caused the Winchesters a lot of grief. Haven's will make them break and finally accept me and my new plan." Gadreel's fists clenched in his lap. He couldn't kill someone he loved so deeply.

"I can't complete this order," he said quietly. Metatron stared at him.

"What do you mean you can't?" Metatron asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I cannot kill this woman. Her soul is too pure," Gadreel replied. Metatron's face contorted in anger.

"You will never be allowed to return to Heaven! You can't even follow a simple order. Leave!" Metatron yelled. Gadreel felt his heart drop. He had just regained his freedom and now he'd never be able to go home. He left the office and tried to decide where to go. He was truck with the idea to find Haven. He remembered how to get to the bunker. He hoped he could get there.

* * *

Haven jumped when there was a knock on the bunker door. She opened it bit to find Gadreel on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here? Come back to kill another one of us?" she asked angrily. Gadreel bowed his head.

"I am here because I refused to kill you for Metatron. I will never be able to return to Heaven because I couldn't kill you," the angel admitted. Haven opened the door a little wider.

"You gave up Heaven so you wouldn't have to kill me?" she asked quietly. The angel nodded without looking up. "Why would you do that? You barely know me." He looked up.

"But I've seen your soul. It's beautiful and it's captured me. It gave me the ability to love," Gadreel explained. Haven's eyes widened as she blushed.

"How do I know you aren't just saying that to lower my guard?"

"I'm an angel and I can never go back to Heaven because I refused to kill the human I love. Is that not enough?" Haven blushed deeper as she let him in. Dean and Sam walked into the main room.

"Why the hell are you letting that bastard in here?" Dean growled, pulling a gun. Gadreel hung his head again. He knew he deserved the Winchesters' hate.

"I have my reasons. He'll be my responsibility," she explained. The brothers glared.

"Don't let him out of your sight," Sam ordered. Haven rolled her eyes but grabbed Gadreel's wrist. The angel felt a jolt go through his body at her touch. She led him to her room and dug through one of her drawers for white paint and a piece of chalk.

"Stay here. I'm warding my room so you can't get out without me letting you," she muttered. Gadreel frowned.

"You're going to keep me captive in here?" he asked. Haven sighed.

"I'm not taking you to the bathroom with me so I need something to watch you when I can't," she explained. "Dean and Sam would kill me if I let you wander around the bunker." Gadreel sat on her bed as Haven when out into the hall to ward the room. He was having a hard time reading Haven. She'd let him into the bunker but she was intent on keeping him captive. A short time later, Haven reentered the room and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Let's talk."

"What do you wish to talk about?" he asked, facing her.

"Why did you come here? You had to have known this probably wouldn't be a safe place for you," she answered. The angel sighed.

"Metatron ordered me to leave after i refused to kill you. The only reason I killed the prophet was because I was promised reentry into Heaven. When Metatron denied me, all that I could think of was you and protecting you from Metatron," he answered. It was true. All he wanted was to keep Haven safe.

"How did you fall in love with me? I wasn't here most of the time that you were here." Gadreel felt his cheeks heat up.

"Your soul is beautiful. It drew me to you the first time I met you. I had also gotten to know you through Sam's memories and that only made my feelings stronger," he explained. Haven's cheeks colored again. "You are strong, beautiful, and loving. I have a strong desire to become important to you, but I understand that it may be impossible. I did murder your friend." Haven sighed and rubbed a hand down her face.

"I'm putting my trust in you, Gadreel. Even though I have no reason to. Don't make me regret it," Haven sighed.

"I will prove myself to you," he promised as the hunter stood up. She moved to her dresser and turned back to him.

"Don't look," she said, blushing. He turned away until he felt the mattress sink. He looked over to find him curled up on her side, facing him after she'd turned out the light. "It's been a long day and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." He sat silently as he listened to her breathing even out. He laid down next to her and watched as she slept.

* * *

Haven and Gadreel fell into a routine. He was with her all the time (unless she was in the bathroom) and they became very close. She also let him walk around by himself a bit. Gadreel knew that Sam and Dean didn't like it. He could sense their anger whenever he was in the same room. One day, when Gadreel walked into the library without Haven, Dean finally couldn't hold back anymore.

"What the hell is your plan?" he snapped.

"I don't have a plan. I am just here to be close to Haven," the angel replied.

"Why do you want to be close to Haven? Are you planning on killing her next?" Gadreel glared at the older Winchester.

"I am never allowed to return to Heaven because I love Haven and refused to kill her." Dean grit his teeth.

"Angels don't love. Nice try," the hunter growled. Gadreel straightened up and looked down at the hunter.

"Her soul had given me the ability to love and I would do anything to keep her safe," he replied. Dean hauled back and punched the angel in the nose.

"You better," Dean said, cradling his now sore hand.

"Gadreel!" Haven cried as she walked in. She shoved Dean away from the angel and glared. "What the hell is your problem, Dean?!"

"We were just having a discussion."

"So you had to punch him? Just...stay away from us for a while," she said angrily. She took Gadreel's hand and led him back to her room. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to the bed.

"He was only concerned for you," Gadreel said as he wiped the blood from his nose. Have dug in her dresser for her first aid kit. She knelt in front of him and pulled some gauze from the kit to wipe up the blood. "I can heal this on my own," he told the hunter.

"Just shut up and let me take care of you," she mumbled. After the blood was cleaned up, Haven laid down on the bed and pulled Gadreel down with her,tucking his head under her chin.

"Is everything okay?" the angel asked. Despite how close they'd gotten, Haven didn't touch him often and never like she was then.

"I got really mad when Dean hit you," she said quietly. "A lot more mad than I should have been." Her fingers gently moved through his short hair. The angel pressed his nose to her neck and breathed in deeply. She smelled like something flowery, gun oil, and something that he decided was just the sweet smell of her skin. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her. She let out a soft sigh. "I think I love you, Gadreel." He slowly raised his head to look at her.

"I wish to kiss you," he whispered. Haven smiled.

"Go ahead." His lips were on hers in an instant. He moved them so that Haven was on her back under him, her arms around his neck.

"I have never felt this happy in my entire existence," he murmured. "I never thought I would." Haven laughed and caressed his cheek.

"I'm really happy, too," she replied. Gadreel tucked his hunter against his chest.

"Sleep now. We will tell Sam and Dean in the morning," he told her quietly. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his chest.

* * *

The next morning, Haven and Gadreel met Sam and Dean in the kitchen. He didn't think that the brothers would hurt Haven but he kept his arm around her waist anyway. Dean's eyes narrowed when they entered the room.

"What the hell is going on?" the older Winchester growled.

"I realized last night that I'm in love with Gadreel. You guys are just going to have to deal with it," the female hunter explained.

"As long as he take care of you and doesn't try to kill anymore of us, I'm fine," Sam said, drinking his coffee. Dean sighed.

"I guess I agree with Sammy." Haven beamed.

"Good. Because for once in this miserable life, I'm genuinely happy."

"Me, too," Gadreel agreed, kissing her head.


End file.
